This invention relates to a new and distinctive hybrid banana variety designated as ‘CQB 114’. The new hybrid variety was the result of a field cross performed at Fundacion Hondurena de Investigacion Agricola (FHIA) in 2005 in La Lima, Cortes, Honduras between SH-4001×Pisang Mas (both unpatented). SH-4001 is a tetraploid French plantain (AAAB) with high content of provitamin A carotenoids (pVAC) from the FHIA germplasm collection. The male parent, Pisang Mas is a naturally occurring diploid (AA). Pisang Mas produces small bunches and very sweet-flavored fingers, which are eaten fresh or used as dessert and are sweeter than the common Cavendish banana.
‘CQB 114’ was selected in 2008 from several first-generation seedlings from the cross between SH-4001×Pisang Mas. It was selected as a triploid hybrid that maintained the productivity, high content of pVAC, and black Sigatoka leaf spot disease-resistance of its SH-4001 female parental line and produced the very sweet-flavored fruit of the male parental variety Pisang Mas.
‘CQB 114’ was asexually reproduced by corms by the inventor in the Centro Experimental Demostrativo, the experimental farm of FHIA in La Lima, Cortés, Honduras. All plant and fruit characteristics run true to the original selected plant and are identical in all aspects.